User blog:Blade0886/Lookback on my Death Battles so far
I've been meaning to do this for a long time now, because I had planned Yang Xiao Long vs Knuckles the Echidna, and when that fight would be finished, that would total me 20 fights in total. But procrastination and laziness, and here we are, a week away from RWBY Volume 4 being released. I can't make that fight in good conscious knowing that Yang is going to get new feats, and hence will be holding myself back. So, this is going to be a lookback on my 19 Death Battle fan-made fights. #1: Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange Data: *Completion date: 24th of April, 2015 *Words: 1059. *Rank: 13 For a first DB, I was... pretty satisfied of myself. Looking at it now, and discovering that the actual fight took more than 1k words, I realise that I started off better than most. Of course, it now pales in comparison to what i'm able to write, whether it be on word count or quality of the fight itself. As you may have guessed, this fight was pretty bland and straightforward. It was basically a laser light show. And the only occurence of something I've been so disgusted off after the fact that I promised to myself to never do the same thing ever again: copy someone's elses research. As it stands, Doctor Strange's research is more or less an entirely rephrased analysis of Para's own analysis of Strange in his Strange vs Kefka fight. This same mistake led me to believe Strange to only be Planet level at the time. Oh, how stupid first times can be. I admit fully today that Strange stomps the ever loving shit out of Tara, but I'm not going to remaster the fight to reflect it anyway. I will say that I was a bit biased towards Tara, since this was not only my first time, but it was also a first time while introducing a whole new character to the Wikia, which I felt pretty excited and proud about. Of course, when you see the state of Tara's page now, you'll see how well that turned out... Trivia: *Fun fact: during the development stage of this fight, I was looking for an opponent for Tara, but that wasn't Strange(because Strange was the obvious choice). When I exposed the nature of Tara to Para, he suggested me one of the PMMM Magical Girls. I obviously had no idea of who they were at the time, but when I said that the opponent needed to compete with Tara and hence to be able to destroy at least one planet, Para backed immediately out saying that Tara would stomp them. Oh boy, how the situation has changed today. #2: Maleficent vs Jafar Data: *Completion date: 25th of April, 2015. *Words: 370. *Rank: 19 Yes, this fight was completed a day after Tara vs Strange. Like most of us I presume, I was in a frenzy when I joined. New stuff, and done a shit ton of it. This was also my first collab, and to be honest, I think I was way too impatient, and it resulted in me avoiding collabs for a long while. I was constantly pressing Blip for being "slow", but really it was just me being way too pushy. Blip, if you ever read this, consider myself sorry for pushing you around so much. Anyway, this is one of the fights I'm more prompt to forget, although the idea itself is rather good. None of us actually thought very much about the match, and just settled it under 3 minutes on chat. To be fair, we didn't have much room to work with, since no Kingdom Hearts allowed. But still, this is admittedly one of my worst DBs to date. #3: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate Data: *Completion date: 27th of April, 2015. *Words: 213. *Rank: 16 Clearly, one of my shortest fights. The funny thing is, while I pretty much copy-pasted my copy-pasted analysis of Strange, I searched Fate for some time and had fun doing it. By today's standards, Fate would still take the win, so the outcome is still the same. I still regret comparing a supposedly Planet level Strange to a Universe+ Fate though. Mixed feelings about this one, although it still is one of my least favourite, which is such a shame for a match-up like this one. I just hope that Big will be able to handle it better than I did. #4: Kenta and Flash Sagittario vs Wally and Mega Gallade Data: *Completion Date: 26th of April, 2015 *Words: 439. *Rank: 10 NOW THIS, was my very first hyped-up fight. And boy did it feel good. I was actually quite disappointed to find that ouside of game data, Gallade is a Pokemon very absent story-wise, making only one appearance in the anime, and never mentioned by name in any of the game's over-arching storylines. Kind off a fan-favourite just because of his design, one might say. And I was just thrilled to finally have the occasion of using Beyblade characters, which I'm the only one on this wikia besides BMHKain to know extensively about. Most people would be surprised if I told them Island level Beyblades are perfectly legit. And it got me into dealing with the wank some people seem to be putting into the series(remember Galaxy level Gingka? Ha, what a joke). And saddened to find out that most of this was partially in fault to my old and very first wikia, Beyblade Wikia. I do say partially, because while Beyblade Wikia describes the "feats" literally as the animation shows it, some critical thinking is needed to distinguish what is shown than what is actually happening. IE, Gingka never traveled to another galaxy to pick up speed for his Special Moves. Nevertheless, this allowed me to really research deeply into a character and start "calcing". It was funny to see the reactions of people to the outcome, and I still think this is one of my most controversial DBs to date, for the uninformed. This even spawned a sort of meme created by HG: ">Death by top". I loved it, and still do. #5: Charizard vs Drago Data: *Completion Date: 29th of April, 2015 *Words: 223. *Rank: 17 Yeaaah, I just saw this fight in the Abandoned section, and thought: "Oh, there's Drago in it. Why the hell not?" And whoop, took it under my wing. This fight clearly didn't receive as much love as the previous one. For starters, I pretty much stole SA's calculations and analysis. Shameful, after what I did with Strange. And, while this was a legitimate stomp in the first place, I still don't quite like the fact these two actually had to fight. I mean, besides being dragons-lookalikes, what do they have in common? That's it, nothing. I feel like neither Charizard nor Drago deserved this. #6: Ryu Hayabusa vs Raiden Data: *Completion Date: 3rd of May, 2015 *Words: 182 *Rank: 15 Now, this was the DB that got people's attention on how I write stuff. The paragraph-long fight was made this length on purpose, because contrary to most, if not all writers on this website, I do not like to "embellish" my fight with drawn-out action sequences. Namely, if I feel a fight will last this long if the characters actually fought, then I'll write it this long. This fight could easily have received at least 2k words of content, but instead only received less than 200 because otherwise, it wouldn't have been realistic. This is how I work. And sometimes, people don't like the results because of that. Perhaps I take the whole Death Battle business too seriously, but then why would I even be here? That's what I came here for, and that's what I will continue doing. This wikia is first and foremost a place where I can express my opinion on match-ups between fictional characters in a creative way, and only secondly a community with which I can have fun having a little chat with. #7: Giant Robots Battle Royale Data: *Completion Date: 13th of May, 2015 *Words: 931 *Rank: 4 This Death Battle holds a special place in my heart, since it was my first Battle Royale, and showed me something that I could do to distinguish myself from the other users. Namely, become a specialist in Battle Royales. Even to this day, I consider myself to be at the peak of my writing when making a Battle Royale, rather than a one-on-one. Maybe it's more exciting to predict an outcome when more variables come into play, or it's just better to see more than 2 people beat the shit out of each other. Either way, this was what I consider my very first major accomplishment as a writer, as it severly outranks anything I had done before that, and possibly after. #8: Superman Copycat Battle Royale Data: *Completion Date: 9th of June, 2015. *Words: 682. *Rank: 9 You guessed it, after the (relatively) phenomenal success that was my first BR, I went to make a second one straight away. I pushed the research level quite far this time, although not as much for Hyperion, since he was defeated by Gladiator once in the comics. Nonetheless, while I feel this wasn't as much appreciated as the previous one, I still like the idea of taking all of the clones of Superman Marvel Comics made. #9: She-Hulk vs Supergirl Data: *Completion Date: 22nd of July, 2015. *Words: 243. *Rank: 18 So, the story behind this one is: I needed a DB, I looked through the Abandoned section, found this, and thought it was an "easy" idea. I still hate myself to this day for thinking this lazily. This was basically an easy fight to write in order to kill time, and I didn't really like it. I don't particularly appreciate either of these characters either tbh, which makes it all the worse when the final product came out, with not surprise Supergirl coming on top. The feminine version of Superman vs Hulk isn't as cool as it sounds. #10: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sora Data: *Completion Date: 21st of August, 2015. *Words: 485. *Rank: 8 This fight was so fun for many reasons. Firstly, it was fun and interesting to research, even though I didn't like Kingdom Hearts very much. Secondly, it allowed me to meet possibly one of the only capable debaters on this website, FriendlySociopath, whom I hold in high regard. Thirdly, the reactions to the outcome of this fight were, to be blunt, hilarious. Even more than Kenta vs Wally, I think this is the very first controversial fight that I made. Ironically enough, with all the upgrades Naruto has been having, more and more people seem to agree with me now. Guess i'm just a visionaire lol. #11: Ryuga vs Brooklyn Masefield Data: *Completion Date: 23rd of August, 2015. *Words: 391. *Rank: 14 This was a one-off idea that germed into the brain of BMHKain, and that I rushed to create a page off. There was no hype surrounding it, nor did I expect any to be there: it was a fight between two characters from Beyblade after all. I always consider it as a small pleasure I accorded to myself as a fan of the series, even though the fight was pretty stompy. #12: Children of the Big Three Battle Royale Data: *Completion Date: 10th of September, 2015. *Words: 1997. *Rank: 2 We are breaking into heavy-weight tier fights here. This was what I considered like my first "Magnum Opus", aka a fight so good you feel like you could barely do better. And, for what it was, I was really fucking proud of it. As you may have noticed, the word counter suddenly sprung up a couple thousand words. And that's only the fight itself. If we include the ENTIRE SETTING I installed in order to actually fit these in the novels in a realistic way, then you get a whopping 3540 words. This is easily one of the best fights I've wrote so far, and the one I hyped the shit out of, for good reason. This ended up being a massive success and finally made me appear on the front page of the wikia as the best written BR of this dual week. Yup, fucking achievement popping up saying: "people respect you for your work finally, keep going!". #13: Nox vs Dio Data: *Completion Date: 6th of October, 2015. *Words: 2966. *Rank: 3 Oh yeah, the fights are starting to get very long all of a sudden. Funny story: this fight is a result of me adhering to a bandwagon, and that was Dio fights. In particular, I set myself to be the first one to find a fight where Dio loses(at the time, he had a perfect record track). Now, while this may make me sound bias, truth be told: I had a hell of a hard time deciding who would win. I had to factor in feats of arguable validity, how their respective time-manipulation abilities worked, how would they clash, etc etc. Ultimately, Nox just had the better equipment for the job. The fact that both of these manipulate time allowed me to try my hand onto battle cameos, and overall I feel satisfied with what I've done. Sure, the time continuum is pretty much fucked at this point, but that's not what matters heh ^^. Certainly my second best one-on-one fight. Second to only something godly. #14: Young Adult Battle Royale Data: *Completion Date: 30th of November, 2015. *Words: 944. *Rank: 11 When I created this fight, I think what I was expecting was: "Oh, a fight between 3 popular young adult novel protagonists, of which 2 I've actually read and really enjoyed? This is going to be a new experience for me, dealing with practically human characters!". And to an extent, it was. Tris, was a great disappointment. I haven't watched the movies(too boring), and thought the book version would redeem herself. But, no. She's a normal human being amongst emotionally defective humans. In the end, looking who would win between Katniss and Thomas was much more interesting. Like everyone else, I first assumed that Katniss would take it with relative ease, but then, I realised how wrong I was. Thomas was the only one of the three to actually have superhuman abilities(try as you might, no olympic-level human is able to run at middle-to-top speeds for hours on end with little fatigue showing). And this is the reason he won against the military-trained Katniss. So, I guess that in the end, I wouldn't rank this higher than the Giants Robots BR, just by pure nostalgia, even though this one is obviously better made. Just not good enough. #15: Felinis vs SpaceGodzilla Data: *Completion Date: 13th of January, 2016. *Words: 1223. *Rank: 5 This fight is special for two reasons: 1, it marks my return into collabing, this time with ImagoDesattrolante. I had finally come over my fear of collabs and decided that SpaceGodzilla was out of my range of knowledge, and hence why I needed an expert on the subject. 2, it allowed me to introduce to this wikia an OC that I've been playing with on a DBZ-related RP wikia before joining this one, and that I've grown attached to. At first, SpaceGodzilla was only an opponent that i picked because the stats were similar and I needed an opponent for Felinis. But, when Imago and I compared the backstories of both of them, we were absolutely astonished: if it weren't for the VS, you could swear that they're practically the same person!!! Both the creator of SpaceGodzilla and I have managed to create similar backstories to Galactus, and make these copies as semblant to each other, without knowing of the existence of the other!!! It was like a match made in heaven. Plus, the stats practically cancelled each other perfectly. The DC of one was equal to the durability of the other, and vice-versa. Only thing was, SG was the only to have a weak spot accounted for. Hence, why Felinis had to win. I am slightly disappointed by the uninterest that people took in this fight after the discovery of how similar both of these two are, but considering none of them were very popular, I lived with it. #16: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Madoka Kaname Data: *Completion Date: 1st of February, 2016. *Words: 2110. *Rank: 1. Ooooooh, now we're touching on some hot stuff. I have put EVERYTHING in this fight. The research, the setting, the fight. All were carefully crafted to be as good as it could be. This is officialy my "Magnum Opus". One detail that may not sound like much to most of you, but this time around, I bothered including music in the fight. I usually don't do that, as I see the practive rather pointless on a text-based writing site. If you want to listen to music, you're probably better entitled than myself to find something that will correspond to the fight and entertain you. But, seriously though, this is going beyond anything I've ever done this far, save for the Children of the Big Three BR. I guess you could say I have two Magnum Opus, one for each category: one-on-one fights, and Battle Royales. Only mistake I made in advertisment: ask to publish it at the same time as HG was doing his own Madoka vs Lightning fight. Hence, everyone went to see his first >.>. Not very smart I was on this day. Nevertheless, the fight got the attention of people slowly the days after, the time the hype of HG's fight cools down I guess. Another achievement for me, and is only the first of a series of three battles WITH a finale. Which I hope will be as, if not much better than this. #17: Felinis vs Anatsuki Data: *Completion Date: 8th of February, 2016. *Words: 1944. *Rank: 6 Now, I'll admit: all I wanted was an opponent for Felinis to enter the Hall of Records. That was the basis of this collaboration with Zinniax-13. It did turn out pretty well in the end though, all things considered. While SpaceGodzilla took on the brute force of Felinis's power, Anatsuki took charge(or at least, tried to) of the mental side of things. I had fun writing it, especially since having basically a two-in-one character fighting all at once on the mental plane versus the mistress of illusions is quite the fantasizing idea. Quite forgettable, in my opinion, but it wasn't bad either. #18: Gipsy Danger vs Armoured Titan Data: *Completion Date: 15th of March, 2016. *Words: 540. *Rank: 12 This was a fun little fight I made. No pressure, research going at it's own pace, a relatively small fight in comparison to all the work I've put out before. Ultimately, I think this is an expectedly stomp fight that went well. #19: Qilby vs Archer Data: *Completion Date: 5th of April, 2016. *Words: 1302. *Rank: 7 This one, I've been meaning to do for a very long time since I created it. It allowed me to introduce more Wakfu characters to this wikia. Getting Archer was quite tricky to be honest, since Fate doesn't seem to have well-established power listings, making the only possible way to evluate someone's abilities to watch the show yourself. I enlisted Para's help on this one, asking him a bunch of questions on who Archer fought, and surprisingly enough, how strong was Saber. Because her strength is in direct correlation with what Archer can do, since he essentially copy weapons. In this particular case, what mattered to me was how powerful Excalibur(the finishing move) was. I personally thought that Archer would prove to be more of a challenge to Qilby, but hey everyone makes mistakes. So, this was a lookback on practically a year of doing Death Battles. What do you think is the best, and why? What is the best fight in your opinion? And why? Tara vs Strange Maleficent vs Jafar Strange vs Fate Kenta vs Wally Charizard vs Drago Ryu vs Raiden Giants Robots BR Superman Copycat BR She-Hulk vs Supergirl Naruto vs Sora Ryuga vs Brooklyn Children of the Big Three BR Nox vs Dio Young Adult BR Felinis vs SpaceGodzilla TTGL vs Madoka Felinis vs Anatsuki Gipsy Danger vs Armoured Titan Qilby vs Archer Which is the worst fight in your opinion? And why? Tara vs Strange Maleficent vs Jafar Strange vs Fate Kenta vs Wally Charizard vs Drago Ryu vs Raiden Giants Robots BR Superman Copycat BR She-Hulk vs Supergirl Naruto vs Sora Ryuga vs Brooklyn Children of the Big Three BR Nox vs Dio Young Adult BR Felinis vs SpaceGodzilla TTGL vs Madoka Felinis vs Anatsuki Gipsy Danger vs Armoured Titan Qilby vs Archer Category:Blog posts